


Sphinx

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about Susan Pevensie.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphinx

**Author's Note:**

> Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know!
> 
> This work is a translation of an old fanfic of mine that I like a lot and thought it was worth to translate :) Hope you like it!

 

  
_"What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?"_

_Oedipus answered: "Man: as an infant, he crawls on all fours; as an adult, he walks on two legs and; in old age, he uses a 'walking' stick"._

Sofocles — Oedipus the King

* * *

 

She was born as Susan Pevensie.

She was born to be a star, her parents knew. She was the most polite of the children, and the prettiest. She had a likeable personality, but too realistic for a kid. She believed in little things; most of them related to science, to technology, in philosophy and in wars. She used to say she hadn't the _time_ to ask Santa Claus for gifts or to look for the Easter Eggs around the house. She would do it nevertheless, however, because of Edmund and Lucy, who deserved to believe in fantasies, even if they would be shattered as they grew up.

( _she wanted to believe_ )

She grew up once was Queen Susan, the Gentle.

She grew up with a golden heart and unparalleled braveness. She was the one who would hold up all the stares and denied with patience and education the marriage proposes. She was married with her people and with her three brothers, but she would never deny the passion of others. She knew how to fight, but ended up more mesmerized with dancing, singing and old traditions. She liked to play chess against Edmund before going to sleep; ride horses with Peter just after they had woken up; and taste sweets with Lucy after lunch. If someone spoke while she was present, they would be heard. She was hard with the lack of responsibility of the ones who should’ve known better and she knew how to smile at kids who would give her flowers. She was the favorite of her three brothers; however she would lie and say she had no idea which one she preferred.

( _she always liked chess_ )

She died as Susan-something.

She died last, but the only Pevensie who would die without their last name. She was beautiful even after she got old, and died almost happy, because it's difficult to know what joy is after your entire family died on a train accident. She died as a polite woman, skeptical and arrogant in small doses, according with the situation. She was just, but blind for many things, and she used to fall in love with makeup and pretty dresses. She liked to dance and to drink and to speak softly with everyone. She was grateful for the respect people gave her and tried to give it to others, except when someone decided to bring her brothers in a conversation that involved _paradise_. She had disgust for churches, religion and every comment that involved god and his son. She had great rage for life because of personal reasons, but people couldn't blame her. It was difficult to blame someone who lost everyone she loved in a single day. She died with no kids, without her husband and with no desire to forgive and be forgiven. She died with angst and fear, and yet she was brave enough to keep not believing in Narnia, Aslan and his father.

( _she always knew she would die alone_ )

.

She was the girl who wanted to be loved for what she had become, not for someone she once was.

( _they died before they could understand_ )


End file.
